


Part 1 - Lorenzo cooks

by BebbanburgBeats



Series: The First Year with Lorenzo [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Modern era Lorenzo de Medici/Reader cute moment where Lorenzo cooks dinner
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Reader
Series: The First Year with Lorenzo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084166
Kudos: 1





	Part 1 - Lorenzo cooks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Medici fan fic. It is a Lorenzo x reader in a modern setting. I've wanted to write a Lorenzo fic for a while now because Daniel Sharman is adorable and a brilliant actor. I will be honest and say that this is a purely self-indulgent fic because why not!

The first time you and Lorenzo had met was when you had run into each other at a seminar for your university language degree. It turns out you were both studying similar courses, and shared lectures and seminars a lot. At first, it was brief shy smiles from you when you felt his eyes on you. And he always seemed to be looking at you. You, of course, tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying, but it appeared as if Lorenzo de Medici didn’t. He was the best in his course apparently and he had taken a keen interest in you as it happened.

One day, when you had run into the room with a minute to spare, looking around for a spare seat, that you saw the only one left was next to Lorenzo, a fact he also noticed and sent a smirk in your direction causing your cheeks to blaze red. Sliding into the unoccupied seat, you set about getting out your notes from the previous lectures and the textbook you needed. Except your textbook was not in your bag. Frantically searching again, you felt your heart sink.

As the professor started his lecture, you noticed the edge of a textbook come into your line of vision, before a voice smooth as silk but rich like chocolate breathed in your ear, “you can share mine.”

You couldn’t deny you had wondered what his voice would sound like. Up until now, you had only smiled at each other and gone your separate ways, never having spoken before. But you were not disappointed, his voice was as beautiful as he was.

After the lecture, you thanked him for his generosity in sharing his textbook, turning away and starting to walk go towards the door. He caught up to you, tugging your hand to get your attention. “You can borrow my book anytime, Y/N”. Your breathing hitched, you hadn’t known that he knew your name. He smiled knowingly before walking off with a smirk over his shoulder. That was how your relationship began, him choosing to seek you out before or after your shared lectures and eventually asking you on a date.

And so, a year later, you and Lorenzo were still going strong. It had been the happiest year of your life if you were being honest. You were curled in a chair reading a book when he walked in and kissed the top of your head in greeting.

“What should I cook for dinner tonight, Y/N?” He asked softly, laying a warm hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t worry Lorenzo, anything is fine.” You replied, putting you book down and shifting your feet out from under your body so you could join him in the kitchen. “I’ll help.”

He gently pushed you back onto the chair. “You’ve nearly finished your book. I’ll cook.”

When he saw you open your mouth to protest, he gave you a quick, chaste kiss to stop your words. “I’ll cook, my love. Finish your book!” You couldn’t pinpoint when he had started calling you “my love”, but you certainly weren’t going to argue.

“B-” Again his lips found yours to silence you.

“Stop arguing! Or we won’t get dinner at all because I’ll have to keep kissing you!” Lorenzo joked. While it did sound appealing, the thought of him kissing you again, your stomach chose that moment to give a loud rumble. Glancing down at you, he laughed. “See, dinner first, kisses later.” You pouted a little but didn’t try to protest this time. “I won’t be long.” Lorenzo said as he walked to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

During the early stages of your relationship, you hadn’t known how good a cook Lorenzo was. The first time he cooked for you, you hadn’t known what to expect but when you tasted the food, you were amazed. You had asked why he wasn’t a chef and he had only laughed, explaining that his Italian heritage helped because his grandmother had taught him some traditional family recipes.

As you carried on reading your book, the smells from the kitchen wafted around Lorenzo’s flat, enticing you to leave the chair and stand at the island unit in the kitchen. Judging by the smells, he was making your favourite pasta dish, a fact you didn’t mind at all.

You admired his back as he cooked and the hidden muscles you knew were under his shirt, fighting the urge to walk over and run your hands over him. You knew dinner would be forgotten if you did though, and you were hungry so you refrained.

“It is nearly ready, Y/N.” You could hear the smile in his voice, even if he was still facing away from you. He always knew when you were watching him, but he did the same to you often enough as well. “I have some wine in the fridge, if you want to pour some?” He enquired as he tasted the sauce to make sure it was perfect.

“Can you reach the glasses for me please Lorenzo?” You asked. They were in the top cupboard and he was taller than you after all.

Finally turning around to look at you, he grinned brightly. “I knew you would ask that, so I got them out earlier. They are on the table already.” Your heart melted at his thoughtfulness. You smiled softly, wondering how you had been so lucky. Lorenzo was the kindest, most loving man you had ever met and he was yours. “Give me 2 minutes and I’ll join you with the food.” He added.

You poured the wine and sat down yourself, waiting for Lorenzo. True to his word, he joined you at the table with the food 2 minutes later.

You both ate largely in silence, enjoying every bite of food. But that didn’t stop your eyes catching and loving smiles to be exchanged.

“Thank you, Lorenzo. The food was amazing as always.”

“It is my pleasure, my love. You know I love cooking for you.”

“I’ll do the washing up? You cooked after all.” You asked as you got up to clear your plates.

“I think we can leave the washing up until tomorrow, Y/N.” Lorenzo said cheekily once you had put the plates next to the sink, advancing on you. He picked you up and carried you to the sofa, you giggling all the time after the initial squeal of surprise at his antics. “Right now I want to cuddle my girlfriend on the sofa and watch Netflix!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the start of a collection of fics. Depending on interest, I might add more one shots that are sort of connected, but can also be stand alone


End file.
